una tarde cualquiera
by tutuu
Summary: por que en una tarde cualquiera puedes encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que todos nos hemo echo ¿estoy enamorado?... y esa tarde se puede hacer inolvidable...


_**Feliz 14 de febrero! En mi pais (mexico) feliz dia del amor y la amistad :D les mando un beso y un abrazo a las personas que leen mis historias y se los agradesco en verdad, asi a también a las que me dejan un review para animarme a continuar mis fics no saben cuanto se los agradesco**_

_**-O-O-O-O-**_

Era una tarde cualquiera, ya todos se habían marchado a sus casas, todos excepto dos personas, un joven italiano, peli plateado y de ojos verdes que se había quedado para leer unos cuantos libros que estaban en la biblioteca.

La otra persona que también se encontraba aun en la escuela era nada mas y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya, pero era natural que el se encontrara ahí aun después de la hora de salida.

Gokudera estaba solo en la biblioteca, por que hasta los maestros se habían marchado ya, y no era para menos puesto que ya eran las tres de la tarde y la salida era a la 1:00 , extrañamente se encontraba leyendo libros de … ¡el amor!, ¿Por qué? Pues por que últimamente se había estado sintiendo raro cuando se encontraba cerca de cierto sádico y maniático guardián de la nube, sentía sus mejillas arder cuando este lo miraba, una sensación extraña en el estomago cuando pasaba cerca de el, y sin saber por que en su rostro una sonrisa se formaba cada ves que lo veía desde lejos, pero no estaba seguro del por que se sentía así, o mejor dicho… no quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando de Hibari Kyoya, o es que acaso ¿ya estaba profundamente enamorado de este?

Estaba tan metido en los libros que no se percato de un que un par de ojos azules lo miraban fijamente desde uno de los estantes llenos de libros

**-vaya vaya que tenemos aquí nada mas y nada menos que al herbívoro rebelde, hmp lo morderé hasta la muerte por estar en la escuela después de la hora de salida"**

Pensó el japonés con un "doble sentido", ya que no era cualquier herbívoro era SU herbívoro, o mejor dicho lo haría SU herbívoro, una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en el rostro del japonés. Sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido se acerco al italiano y cuando estuvo detrás de el giro la silla, provocando que el chico de ojos verdes cayera al suelo por tal movimiento

-tu- dijo con enojo el italiano una ves que se dio cuenta quien era el causante de su caída-maldito…- no pudo continuar ya que fue silenciado por unos labios, sabia quien era la persona que lo estaba besando, pero no quería alejarlo, sabia que eso estaba mal, pero quería continuar, sabia que se sentía atraído físicamente por Hibari, pero dudaba si lo amaba o no, pero en estos momentos no quería pensar mas solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Poco a poco el beso se fue torneado mas apasionado, Gokudera ya se encontraba recostado sobre el frió piso de la biblioteca con Hibari sobre el, su camisa ya se encontraba totalmente arrugada y ligeramente desabrochada de los botones de la parte de arriba

-herbívoro serás mío- dijo Hibari entrecortadamente pues con aquel beso, se había quedado sin aliento

-que te hace pensar eso- dijo Gokudera desafiándolo no solo con aquellas palabras, sino también con la mirada

-hmp el simple echo de que no te niegues y de que estas debajo mío- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- por que de ahora en adelante a si va a ser…Gokudera Hayato- lo ultimo lo susurro en el oído de este asiéndolo sonrojar, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, sintió como unas manos exploraban su piel por debajo de la camisa del uniforme, no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido de placer ya que se sentía bien ser tocado por las ahora expertas manos de Hibari, ya que este sabia donde, cuando y como tocar a Hayato.

Entonces el guardián de la nube volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, se detuvo cuando les izo falta el aliento, sin embargo las manos de Hibari no querían detenerse ahí, continuaron hasta que lograron desabrochar por completo la camisa de Gokudera, y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente

-herbívoro…te violare hasta la muerte- ante estas palabras Hayato se enrojeció a no mas poder, pero sin embargo no dijo nada se quedo callado dejando que Hibari hiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo por que aun que no lo admitiera abiertamente….también lo deseaba…deseaba que el japonés lo hiciera suyo.

Poco a poco Hibari dejo de besar sus labios y bajo hasta el cuello de este, en donde lo mordió hasta dejarle una marca morada, Hayato se quejo por el dolor que Hibari le produjo al haberlo mordido de esa manera

-..h-hibari…- dijo Gokudera entre gemidos de placer que comenzaban a salir de sus labios, a Hibari le comenzó a gustar los sonidos que salían de los labios de Gokudera y mas la manera en que este había dicho su nombre

-dilo de nuevo-le ordeno Hibari mientras comenzaba a jugar dulcemente con los pezones del italiano que tenían un lindo color rosado, el italiano lo miro con ingenuidad- di mi nombre- y después mordió uno de los botones de Gokudera provocando que este se estremeciera

-Hibari...mmm…-gimió el italiano al sentir como Hibari mordía uno de sus pezones y el otro lo pellizcaba con una de sus manos, mientras que su mano libre se encontraba con la tarea de quitarle sus pantalones, de un de repente sintió la mano de Hibari sobre su miembro y se estremeció, asustado intento quitar al mayor de encima pero este amarro sus manos con la corbata que momentos antes llevaba puesta Gokudera a una de las patas de la mesa para impedirle que intentara escapar…lo tenia a su merced- Hibari…ya.. Suéltame...por favor- decía Hayato entre gemidos, por fin pareciera que había reaccionado, tenia miedo y estaba asustado, ¿y si le dolía? Hibari era un sádico tenia miedo de fuera brusco con el, después de todo aun era virgen, la escuela se encontraba desierta no serviría de nada que pidiera ayuda

_Como demonios permití que esto pasara?_

Se pregunta el italiano mientras sentía como Hibari dejaba marcas por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro que en estos momentos solo lo cubrían sus bóxer, se estremeció cuando sintió como Hibari acariciaba sus muslos mientras lo besaba y con su mano libre lo abrazaba por la cintura, Hayato correspondió el beso sin protestar, Hibari estaba haciendo que perdiera la razón y simplemente se dejara llevar sin protestar…. Increíblemente Hibari estaba domesticando a Hayato…a aquel "herbívoro rebelde"

Hayato trataba de liberar sus manos, ya no para escapar, quería explorar el cuerpo de Hibari, sentirlo como el lo estaba sintiendo, quería tocarlo, sentir la suavidad de su piel con sus manos, quería tantas cosas en estos momentos

-hi-hibari….- gimió el italiano cuando por fin separaron sus labios por la falta de aliento, como respuesta es te lo miro y se acerco a su oído

-herbívoro…separa las piernas…- le dijo sensualmente en su oído mientras le bajaba y quitaba los bóxer al menor, este se sonrojo y cuanto por fin Hibari se deshizo de tan molesta prenda para el, comenzó a abrirse paso entre las piernas del menor quien miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado, ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo y a la merced de aquel sádico maniático prefecto –tienes miedo?- le pregunto el prefecto en el oído al mas bajo mientras acariciaba las piernas de este

-….no…- contesto mientras se mordía los labios para intentar para los sonidos que salían de sus labios en estos momentos por las manos que en estos momentos recorrían su piel sin descanso alguno, Hibari comenzó a besar su pecho bajando hasta llegar a tu vientre el cual también lleno de besos mientras observaba cada uno de los gestos que hacia el italiano,

-hmp… buen chico- le dijo como si de un perro se tratase cando este abrió un poco mas las piernas para que Hibari se acomodare mejor entre ellas, subió sus labios buscando los del menor, cuando los encontró lo beso… Hayato pensó que seria un beso violento lleno de pasión…pero sin embargo no fue así, fue un beso tierno y dulce

-hi-hibari….suéltame…déjame tocarte…- pido sonrojado el italiano entre besos, aquello iba en contra de su orgullo y principios, pero ya no lo soportaba mas, quería tocar la piel del mayor, explorar con sus manos cada rincón…quería que sintiera lo que el estaba sintiendo en estos momentos

Hibari solo rio en el cuello del menor y dejo de besarlo para dirigir una de sus manos a la corbata que aprisionaba dos de las extremidades del oji verde y se deciso de ella, en cuanto Gokudera sintió sus manos libres las dirigió hacia el pecho del mayor, recorriendo con ellas su pecho y espalda en busca de un mayor contacto, se aferro con fuerza a la espalda del mayor cuando sintió una de las traviesas manos de Hibari recorrer su retaguardia, esta subía y bajaba por sus muslos, al parecer no querían estarse quietas, abrazo a y Hibari y lo acerco a el cuando sintió uno de sus dedos rozar su entrada, se sonroja mas aun y se aferro al cuello del mayor

-solo…relájate…- le dijo el de cabellos negros al otro mientras comenzaba a besar de nueva cuenta su cuello y con cuidado introducía uno de sus dedos por aquel orificio nunca antes explorado, para el de ojos verdes sentirse invadido de esa manera era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, el hubiera jurado que aquello debería de dolor…pero no era así… al parecer después de todo Hibari no era tan sádico como los demás pensaban…

El italiano pronto se acostumbro al sentir de cierta forma a Hibari en su interior, así que sus manos volvieron a la labor de despojar al otro de sus ropas…. Lo primero fue su chaqueta y camisa que terminaron olvidadas en algún rincón de la biblioteca, una ves que el de ojos verdes se acostumbro a tener aquel intruso en su interior, Hibari introdujo uno mas mientras seguía besando con demencia al menor….los besos y caricias continuaron hasta que el japonés también había terminado sin prenda alguna y ahora Hayato alojaba a tres intrusos en su interior…

Respiraban con dificultad, mientras sus manos recorrieran el cuero del otro, Hibari con cuidado retiro los tres dedos del interior del italiano el cual los despidió con un suspiro mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su dueño

-…Hayato…- dijo el japonés sobre los labios del italiano-…te amo…- esas dos palabras… dos palabras que para Hayato resultaron hermosas, esas dos palabras que no esperaba escuchar, y aunque lo negara, anhelaba escucharlas salir de aquellos labios, dos palabras… que lo acababan de cambiar, con esas dos palabras acababa de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta inicial

"estoy enamorado de Hibari"

Ahora lo sabia y lo confirmaba, en verdad amaba a aquel sádico prefecto maniático de namimori, en verdad lo amaba con todo su corazón y ahora sabia que era correspondido..

-mmmm…- gimió el italiano mientras sentía como Hibari comenzaba a introducir su miembro en su interior-ahhh!- era una sensación extraña para ambos… Gokudera si antes se sentía invadido por los dedos de Hibari… ahora se sentía dominado por el japonés, sentía como Hibari entraba cada vez en el… había una sensación de dolor en su entrepierna, pero también había una de placer no solo físico si no emocional… ahora que sabia que amaba a Hibari… asía que esta experiencia tuviera una sensación agridulce

Hibari sentía como su miembro era absorbido por el cuerpo de Gokudera, como este le daba alojo en su interior mientras trataba de encontrarse camino en aquel sendero tan estrecho que lo invitaba a llegar mas adentro, a indagar por aquel camino que nunca antes había sido explorado, mientras que el ojiverde lo abrazaba por la espalda con todas las fuerzas posibles para que no se alejara y lo acompañara en el dolor que en estos momentos sentía por aquella invasión.

-…Hibari…te amo…- dijo el peli plateado entre suspiros una vez que aquella extremidad de Hibari había internado por completo en el, Hibari como repuesta busco sus ojos y sus labios, cuando lo encontró lo comenzó a besar mientras que no dejaba de mirar aquellas esmerarlas que ahora se encontraban inundadas en lagrimas. Que el suponía eran de dolor por aquella intromisión a su interior que el encabezaba… -es doloroso….- logro decir el italiano mientras le sonreía al otro

-…Hayato… solo relájate…- le dijo sobre sus labios, como respuesta el italiano asintió y comenzó a moverse en su interior abriendo paso en aquel camino tan angosto que nunca antes había sido explorado, comenzó a moverse lentamente esperando que el de ojos verdes se acostumbrara a los movimientos y lo siguiera

Hibari beso a Gokudera lo mejor que pudo, tratándole mostrarle cuanto lo amaba por medio de aquel contacto que estaban teniendo ambos

-…hibari… te quiero…- dijo el italiano entre suspiros mientras enredaba con sus piernas las caderas de Hibari y comenzaba a moverse al compas de los movimientos del otro, Hibari comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras que Hayato lo seguía en modo de aceptación, las manos de ambos recorrieran, exploraban y andaban por la piel del otro sin descanso alguno intentado conquistar y hacer suyo cada parte de su cuerpo, buscaban entregarse por completo en aquel ritual del mas puro amor que ambos estaban realizando… en aquel acto tan romántico, en sus acciones se existía la delicadeza y ternura… simplemente aquello era amor… -mmmmm

La habitación ya no solo se encontraba repleta de libros sobre el amor, si no también de acciones, de aquel sentimiento tan bello que los dos presentes compartían y acababan de descubrir, de besos, caricias y suspiros de ambos chicos

Hibari al notar que estaba por llegar a su limite y que pronto llegaría a su fin, salió del cuerpo del italiano que se encontraba en iguales condiciones, lo miro por unos momentos y acaricio sus cabellos, beso su frente y fue bajando hasta sus labios, entonces entro de una estocada en el menor lo mas profundo que pudo arrancándole a ambos un gemido de placer , provocando que ambos terminaran por correrse… dando por finalizado aquel acto de amor

-Hayato….te amo…- le repitió Hibari a Gokudera en su oído mientras se dejaba caer a un lado del cuerpo del menor por el cansancio

-también te amo…kyoya…- dijo con timidez el albino mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba al cuero del mayor quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a acariciar la entrada del menor tiernamente-…me duele…- confeso el italiano mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima de sus bellos ojos

-…tranquilo…- le contesto el mayor mientras besaba su frente y continuaba con los masajes- es normal…y dime Hayato…¿Qué buscabas en la biblioteca a estas oras?..- pregunto con curiosidad el mayor

-..buscaba la respuesta a una pregunta- contesto el oji-verde levemente sonrojado y acurrucado en el regazo del japonés

-y encontraste lo que buscabas?- pregunto el de ojos azules

-…si… lo encontré- contesto mientras levanta su mirada y besaba tiernamente al de cabellos negros quien correspondió tal muestra de cariño

-te amo- dijeron al unisón para después regalarse una sonrisa y mirarse con ternura y amor

Que pasaría mañana…no lo sabían

Que es lo que harían… era simple, vivirían juntos por el resto de su vida mientras su amor se mantuviera vivo

No se mantendrían escondidos, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo por negarse a escuchar a su corazón, no perderían mas…

Esa tarde ambos encontraron la respuesta a una de las preguntas mas difíciles a la que todos nos hemos enfrentado, que aunque pensamos conocer la respuesta no siempre es así… a la pregunta

¿estoy enamorado?

Por que esa pregunta de dos simples palabras…. Puede resultar tan complicada y difícil de responder, que solo algunos logran responder correctamente….

Al igual que ellos dos… y solo cuando llegas a responder esa pregunta eres capaz de regalar un verdadero

Te amo

Uno sincero y certero uno verdadero, por que así como nos podemos equivocar y confundir pensando que estamos enamorados de alguien, también podemos estar equivocados al decir estas palabras, solo una ves que estamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos y libre de toda confusión y si ese sentimiento tan bello es correspondido podremos escuchar y decir libremente un

Te amo, un te extraño, un te quiero…

Escucharlo De la persona que amamos, escucharlo de esa persona especial… no tiene comparación alguna, y es mucho mejor escucharlo una sola ves de esa persona, que escucharlo miles de veces de los labios de alguien mas….

Hibari y gokudera se lo pueden confirmar, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan?

Esta tarde descubrieron sus sentimientos, una tarde ke parecía cualquier otra, pero que les cambio la vida….

Una tarde inolvidable

-O-O-O-O-

_**Bn spero ke les aya gustado**_

_**Review?**_

_**Lo meresco?**_


End file.
